world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Corporations
Wall To Wall (W2W) - At Wall To Wall, we've got it all - Founded by Waltham Family Leviathan (L) - A corporation that exists primarily as a bureaucracy that wishes to extend its influence into as many industries as possible. While they are notorious for providing service slowly, they are well reputed for their quality and consistency. Maximum Shipping Company (MSC) - Founded by Magnacius Family Solar Standard (SS) - Renewable/solar energy company turned plasma and fusion giant CyberSol (CS) - Cybertech and cyberspace group obsessed with human augmentation and a distaste for "flesh space" Omnia Sanguis Corporis (OSC, Omni Corp, Omni) "Body, Blood, and all things" - Big pharm biomedical and artificial life corporation. ReAl Fruit Labs The Chemical Corporation (TCC, Chem Corp.) - "The simplest solutions" Movers Incorporated Poly Technology (MIPT, Movers Inc...) - Started as a research and development department of a moving/shipping company but moved into physics research when mass manipulation and teleportation proved to be profitable beyond just moving packages. United Universe (UU) - Cable/Broadcasting company Grand Symphony (GS) - Music and theater giant - Grand Symphony Records, Grand Studios All Life (AL) - Animal Rights and veterinarian group turned creature creators and xenobiology and xenotech research Imperial Theaters (IT) - Acting and Entertainment company that exploded with the invention of the Personal Theater (PT) gaming system The Kabal Company (TKC) - When magic began to fail, searched for new methods of transmitting cabal, eventually creating digital cabal. Alchemical Industries (AI) - Gasoline, Oil, Potions, and soft drinks Miller Textiles (MT) - Originally small textile and rope company that became clothing giant. Wooly Ghost see through light fabric. Synthweave Family Farms (FF) - Massive agricultural company originally started as a local collective of farmers. In the future is one of the last sources of nonsynth meat, though creatures it produces for butchering are incredibly mutated from genetic modifcation. The Arthureon Foundation (TAF) - Financing company originally created to manage the Arthureon family's vast fortunes. Traditionally, the head of the Arthureon family has always been the CEO of the foundation but a power struggle between the family and the board of directors ended with the removal of all family members from positions of power. Since then, through long legal battles and clever maneuvering, the family has reclaimed the position of CFO and regained several seats on the board. Eternal Festival (EF) - Hodgepodge of entertainment and fast food that arose from a troupe of traveling performers Mega Corporation - (MC, Mega) Corp mainly focused on resource extraction and processing. Produce robust equipment and also mass produce low quality, though durable, consumer goods. Save Corporation- (SC, Save) - Originally banking, quickly became a security company as well. Has subdivisions that focus on activism and environmentalism as well as research into data storage, history, preservatives, and cryogenics. CandyMan Corporation (CMC) - Candy, Bakery, and drug corporation originally started by an illegal narcotics ring Nautilus Foundation (NF) Fishing and boating as well as deep sea exploration and domed cities Terra Nescio (TN) Geological surveying, exploration, and vacation corporation Shokudai Media (SM, Shokudai) originally Newspaper and publisher, Shokudai Press. Regal Arms (RA, Regal) Originally a jewelry company, expanded into clockwork firearms after successful foray into watch making industry Queens Treasury (QT) Finance and luxury company started by a duchess Wuma Incorporated (WI) originally horseless carriage company Zaibatzu (Z) Financing and Banking Maverick Motors (MM) Cars and transport. Mega Milk - Milkshake Bar Holstein Company (HC) Milk, dairy, and fast food Xenium (X) - originally Xenial Inns, mainly a souvenier, gifting, and hotels DreamWeaver (DW) - Investment and talent agency The Brotherhood (TB) - A company centered around organizing and training workers for other companies. Justice Incorporated (JI) - a Law firm that decided to get into manufacturing with their "Just Ice" brand ice products. Following their great commercial success, they decided to expand into other industries as well. Ironically, or perhaps completely in line with what one would expect of a company run by lawyers, they abuse their workers to the fullest extent of the law, being notorious for finding legal loopholes that allow them to subject their workers to the most hellish of conditions with the scantest of benefits they can get away with. They lure workers in with what at first appears to be generous pay, but with powerfully binding contracts that have so many terms and conditions that they can barely tell how or why their paychecks seem to shrink every month. LAW (LAW) - Legal Aid & Lobbying Open Arms (OA) - A For-Profit company with many non-profit subsidiaries. Adult Video Conglomerate (AVC) - A Loose Organization of Adult Entertainment franchises, the original of which being Horn Pub, which began in the Fantasy era as an elite "Gentleman's Tavern" featuring rare Satyr females and "Unicorn Shows," but soon evolved into an imperial phenomenon with alternate locations catering to all classes and walks of life. More elite focused locations are advertised through displaying golden unicorn horns whereas more middle-class pubs display silver antlers and more commoner ones display ivory bull or ram horns Rumble Burger - Food chain where every part of the building functions as a drum and the employees work to a rhythm and are constantly pounding on the counters. It is a rather loud and lively experience. Burger Factory - One of the first fast food chains to go into full automation. The original is a literal factory that diners can sit inside and watch the burgers produced before their very eyes. More modern stores are small stands built on top of underground factories that pass raw, frozen burgers through extreme heat that thaws and cooks them over the course of three seconds. Speed is one of their core their tenants and for orders of three items or less, they have the policy of "Fifteen and it's Free," giving full refunds if the order takes more than fifteen seconds to complete. The Clove - Fine dining and hooves. ReLa Ramen - Spicy Ramen chain Bao Bao Buns - Harmonic Stream - Some Band Marquis - Another Band Kongo Construction - Eastern company that specializes in constructing shrines Congo Construction - Souther company that specializes in theaters